When I Was Your Man
by DinoRaws
Summary: Wherever he goes, or what he does, Mimi is always catching up to him, He tries to runaway from her, but his love for Mimi Tachikawa is much stronger than he thought...even though, his chance with her slipped away. One-shot MattxMimi (kinda)


**For those who are reading Runaway Love, I promise that a chapter will be posted up very very SOON! I just had to get this one shot out of my mind and onto this website! This one shot is based off the lyrics from Bruno Mars' When I Was Your Man. It's a very touching song, hear it, love it, play it again and again! I hope you enjoy this one shot of Mimi and Matt! :) **

* * *

**When I was Your Man**

He opened his heavy eyelids, he resisted to wake up for the morning, however, his body was refusing to sleep in yet again. His set of blue eyes laid upon the pillow next to him. It remained fluffy and untouched, but, the pillow wasn't in that untouched state before. The pillow used to belong to her, it smelled like her as well but the scent is gone now. He can't even recall what scent she wore on her...ironic really, since he was the one who bought the body spray for her that she loved the most. He remembered how she used to wake up first before him, her fingers combing his blonde locks of hair and caressing his face.

But...there's no one here beside him. Just a bunch of bed sheets and two pillows.

He shut his eyes forcing himself to get up. He looked around his room, and just like his bed, his room was quite as empty and also messy with clothing on his carpet floor, shoes scattered around in every corner and his trash can filled with wrappers of God knows what. Removing his body off from his bed, he reached down on the floor grabbing a pair of jeans that he only wore once, a beige tank top from his drawer inside his lamppost and a white thin long sleeve shirt to put over his tank top. When he faced the mirror on the side of his room, his tired blue eyes laid upon the necklace hanging down on his chest.

The chain of the necklace is sterling silver with two guitar picks. One blue with his initials on it and one pink with her initials on it.

This necklace that hung around his neck is the most important and most incredible gift he ever received from her on his 21st birthday. He promised her that he would never lose it and so far he's doing a good job of not losing it. She knew just as he did, he had a terrible habit of losing a lot of things. She always kept him on top of things, organized his stuff along with hers, but, now she isn't here so he reverted back to his old habits again. Though, he did keep a few of the good habits she taught him. For one, he's eating a lot healthier and cooking more for himself rather than buying junk food and wasting his money.

But he needed to get his mind off from her. Today would have been his third year anniversary with her, but they only made it to two years. Two more years with her and he for sure would have asked her to marry him without a doubt in his mind. He decided to go out and once again live normally after his previous relationship with her. Walking outside his apartment complex, the crowds of many Japanese citizens appeared before him. His mind traveled elsewhere avoiding any memory recollection of his last relationship. Walking through the crowds of crowds, his mind had been occupied with the sounds booming in his ear. The headphones he had inside released the echoing music that gave his mind no thoughts to think about. On his walk into the grand city of Odaiba, he encountered a familiar coffee shop he always ordered from. With interest, he escaped from his crowd and entered the calm and freshly brewed coffee shop.

The coffee's aroma swayed its way into Matt's nostrils as he took a long sniff at the wondrous aroma. It surely gave him a reason to smile for the day.

Once he ordered, he grabbed his warm cup of coffee and took a seat in a two seater table against the large window. He pulled out his phone that carried his music, and using his thumb he paused his song in search of another. Scrolling through with no music playing in his ear buds, his attention caught the sounds playing from above. The very song that's playing through the intercom of the shop is the very song they shared a common love for. In fact, it is considered their favorite song of all songs.

The rhythm and tune of the song was hard to avoid, how could he not hear it?

He removed the ear bud from his right ear to hear a more clear song from the intercom. His mind raced with memories of her and him singing and jamming out to this song. The year this song came out was the same year he and she met. He heard her hum the tune, and seeing how beautiful she was he couldn't help but approach her with nervousness of course. His thoughts were interrupted; the shrieking screams of young high school girls averted his attention to them from the intercom. They were flipping through a magazine, a fashion magazine and he knew who exactly they were going gaga for.

On the very front cover of the magazine was _her_...the great, power yet beautiful,

"It's Mimi Tachikawa! Oh my god, she is so pretty!" The first girl exclaimed.

"I know, right?" The second girl agreed. "I cannot wait until her new movie comes out! I heard this would be her best film yet!"

"Can you believe she started with a cooking show and now she's an A-Lister?"

"Well she does her cooking shows still! That's how I learned to cook!"

Mimi...the very sound of her name cringes his own heart. How could he have done something to hurt her fragile heart? Matt had confessed many times to himself after the hardship of his break up that he was wrong. His eyes were too blind from anger to realize his wrong doing. It pained Matt to even stick around hearing her name being spoken by her fans, and the meaningful song that sung over his head. Scurrying to his escape, he left the shop in a jiff and reentered the busy crowds of Japan blasting his music through his ears.

No matter where he would go, no matter what he would do, Mimi will always stick in his memories. His pacing became faster the deeper he went into Odaiba. His mind was elsewhere and his guard down. His attention had finally noticed his whereabouts. The streets were much more calm and the district quieter. He removed one of his ear buds feeling the calm of the atmosphere. Tranquil and breezy, the weather just seemed perfect.

His eyes suddenly were locked on onto a feminine figure dancing with such grace and majestic flows. The tinted windows were hard to determine what she looked like but he was able to see that faint smile through the dark windows. She seemed content and lovely dancing around. Without realizing his actions, he walked inside the building the woman danced it. His eyes were drawn to her grace, and then his eyes met with hers.

"...Matt?"

Her voice sounded sweet and her eyes just as wide and beautifully brown as he recalled.

"...Mimi."

What was he doing here? Sure, he kept on being reminded of Mimi but why did he come to see her? Did he yearn for her? Did he miss her? Did he still love her?

"Matt," Her smile is bright, just how he loved it. "What are you doing here? I-I mean, how are you are?"

"I'm doing...ok. Just here and there." He took a quick glance behind Mimi, the surroundings were familiar. A hard wooden floor, mirrors replaced the entire wall. "You're...still dancing?"

"Yes, I am. You know that I love dancing. There's no reason for me to not dance."

That's right. Her passion to dance equaled his love for guitar. Every party they went to there was always a dance floor but he never danced with her. He always stuck into conversation with the other women that Mimi became friends with through her career as an actress.

He never danced with her. Not even once.

"Mimi," He was going to say it. What he wanted to say for such a long time now. "I want another-,"

"Meems!" A man interrupted their conversation. His face brightened at the sight of Mimi. She turned smiling when he heard his voice. That smile is the same smile she used to give him when he came home or when he would visit her at work.

"Tai!"

Tai, that's his name. A tall dark skinned man with the same bright smile as Mimi's. He went up to het for a strong embrace lifting her off the ground hearing her small giggles. Once Tai had her on the floor again, he didn't let his grip go from her petite waist. He leaned forward planting a kiss on her lips and then playfully kissing her on this face.

Matt's heart had sunk into the shallows of his stomach after his glass heart shattered into thousands. She moved on to someone new, someone who makes her happy.

"Tai," Mimi entwined her fingers with his introducing him to Matt. "This is Matt. He and I went to high school and college together."

"Hey Matt, nice to meet you."

"Likewise,"

"Mimi mentioned you quite of few times. She considers you as her closest friend."

"Well I'm glad to be one," So it ends here, huh Mimi? "I wouldn't want anything more to be considered as her closest friend."

"Oh Mimi, I few stuff out in the locker room. We'll pack those things before we leave out of town ok? Talk with Matt for as long as you like to catch up, Mimi."

"Thanks Tai." Tai waved bye to Matt and he did too, it would be the last time they would ever meet again.

The two stood silently knowing what the other was thinking but it came to be difficult for them to speak out their minds. They didn't want any commotion going on and they certainly didn't want to argue as they used to frequently. But he learned to control himself he was considerate of his words and thought before speaking.

"Does he buy you flowers?"

"Yes he does."

"And he holds your hand everywhere you go?"

"Everywhere."

"Does he spend every available hour with you when he has the chance?"

"Every hour when he has the chance."

"He dances with you..."

"He knows it's my favorite thing to do at parties."

"That's," It's hard to swallow his own words. "...good to hear." He looked away from her glance averting them to the wooden floors of the dance room. His chance was lost, his love for her would not be returned. When he looked back at her, her eyes were not in his, they were in his necklace. Her eyes softened he could told that she remembered that day vividly. The two guitar picks, pink with het initials and the blue with his own. It came to her cool surprise that her eyes began to tear up. She blinked a couple of times ridding of her tears. She turned away wiping the smaller tears with her finger.

"I kept our promise,"

"I'm glad that you did." She gave him a small smile. "That makes me really happy, Matt."

"That's one thing I was never able to do, and I wanted to apologize to you. I realize now that I was wrong and I should have considered your opinions. Please, forgive me Mimi."

"How could I not?"

He leaned in kissing Mimi not on her lips, but on her cheek. As he remembered, they were soft and warm. "Maybe I'll see you again. Take care of yourself, Mimi."

Without hearing what she said, he left the dance studio. As rapidly as he could he ran through the crowds of busy city Odaiba. In an alley further down from this dance studio, he snuck inside catching his breath feeling a tight chest as he rested.

Then, there were the emotions he never wanted to expose to himself. Warm tears flowed down from his cheeks and his hand covered his face.

He loved Mimi. But she moved on...his chance to undo his wrongs had already slipped away from his hands.

If only he had done better when he was her man.

* * *

**So I know this isn't the typical one shot stories you guys wanna read, but again, it's based off from my favorite song from Bruno Mars. SO don't hate me! . But i hope that you did enjoy reading this, let me know what you think! :) **

**-DinoRaws, aka Liz~**


End file.
